My Brother's Defender
by Goosefire
Summary: Ever wonder how Leo and Mike got along after his resurrection?


**My Brother's Defender**

After becoming the Magna Defender, Mike still needs to learn that Leo can handle his own….

"What did you think you were doing out there?" Mike asked. Leo was furious; but he still harbored doubts about being the Red Ranger, especially remembering it had been Mike who had first drawn the Quasar Saber out of the stone. He had given it to Leo before falling to his apparent death. But that didn't stop him from lashing out.

"Back off Mike! This is my team and I'm in charge! I offered you the Quasar Saber back when you reappeared but you didn't want it. That makes this my team. I'm not under your command even if the others are. I'm the Red Ranger and I call the shots. I have put my life on the line for them time and time again just as they have for me. You're the Magna Defender and your powers are a great asset but you don't give orders here."

They both knew the source of the present conflict; the battle with Trakeena had taken a toll on all of them. Her new weapon had been something of an ace in the hole until Leo did the one thing that bothered Mike: he got reckless. Fortunately in this case, his instincts managed to become something of a trump card as the actions resulted in the loss of the new weapon.

That didn't change the fact that Mike was still mad.

Leo left the others to cool off before he really let loose on his brother. It wasn't that he was really angry so much as hurt. Mike had looked after him after mom and dad died and sometimes he wished Mike would be proud of him. He thought he was over this; as the leader he thought he was past this and had in his own way even earned the saber. Maybe he was wrong; but it still hurt for Mike to chew him out like that in front of his team.

"Mike we need to talk." Mike didn't like the tone of those words; Kai was probably the last person to challenge him on anything. When he did, it was because he thought he was absolutely right and Mike was wrong. The problem with that was Kai usually was right.

"Leo was right. He may be your younger brother but he isn't your 'little' brother anymore. In the beginning he had personal issues with being a Ranger and leading us; but I will say this here and now: Leo Corbett is somebody I would follow anywhere and anytime. He has grown a lot since I first met him. And yelling at him in front of the others undermines his authority and you of all people should know you just don't do that."

Aw, crap. Mike now knew why Kai was doing this; he was showing Mike that maybe he had the right to be concerned but calling Leo down in front of the others was completely wrong. This was going to be another of those occasions when he knew he had to just shut up and take it on the chin from Kai.

"Do you really think that I was so wrong?" Kai didn't even grace him with an answer, just stared down his superior officer until Mike got the message. "Okay, so how do I fix it?" "That's on you. But think about what I said; Leo is the leader here and you're not. Maybe that's what has you so angry." Aw, crap. Now that was low, even if it might be true.

It all hit the fan a few days later. The Galaxy Rangers went into battle and looked like they needed help. Manipulating his wrist morphers Mike yelled, "Magna Power!" After the smoke cleared and he was the Magna Defender Mike entered the fight with Torozord. Combining with Torozord to become the Mega Defender helped but still left Trakeena and the villains in the lead. Until Mike saw it; a way out. I don't believe this. Somebody up there is laughing at my expense, he thought. Oh well, if Leo can do it so can I.

Leo looked Mike square in the eye. "Ok Mike. I can't wait to hear your excuse for that insane stunt out there. Even if it did save everybody it was completely reckless." Mike knew he had it coming. But all he could say was, "Maybe I finally learned a lesson from my younger brother. A guy who happens to be a hell of a leader."

Another time….another place… sat the mysterious man in white with dark glasses.

"Brotherly love and respect. It's about time you learned."

Always wondered how Mike and Leo dealt with the change in position after the Magna powers went to Mike. Maybe this helps.

Next…The Titanium Ranger learns about dating…


End file.
